Hunter x Witch (?)
by TehHunterPuppie
Summary: I'm not sure what couple is mainly paired up in this one. Any way, zombie love. Irresistible. If I have any possible grammar screw-ups or spelling errors, leave a comment and I will fix it.


Left 4 Dead

Fanfiction Story

A cool raindrop fell onto witch's face. She cringed at the feeling. She already dealt with the cold, did anyone honestly think she could withstand rain, too?

Today, she wasn't in her usual spot. She usually crept in a corner close to the survivors' "saferooms". Today she sat on the porch rooftop, letting her legs dangle below her. The survivors were long gone now. They escaped and continued hours ago. She was especially depressed today, she cried quietly into her claws and wiped the tears on the rough terrain around her.

Smoker came to pick her up when he normally does, six minutes after dark. Always six minutes.

Not five or seven.

Six.

He shot out his tongue at her, and wrapped her in it, like a seatbelt. She clung to his back, and held tightly to his stained purple shirt. He made his way back to an abandoned hotel area, and lied witch down on a chair. A tear streaked down her cheek, it was warm against her frigid skin. She wiped her eye with the side of her claw. Hunter walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She looked up a bit frightened. Hunter pointed out the window, and helped her to her feet. Out the window was the body of charger. He had been killed.

Witch's expression twisted into a emotional look. Hunter turned her around by her shoulders and put his arms around her. Witch hugged him back, crying into his shoulder. Witch and charger were closer friends than anyone. He would carry her with his mutated arm, and drop her off in new places when smoker was unable. Boomer was killed months ago, from carelessness. Tank was always running away, spitter followed in boomer's footsteps a few weeks before charger was dead.

Dead.

The only ones left were the jockey, smoker, hunter and witch. Jockey was accidentally disrespectful because he couldn't hold back his laughter. He never meant to laugh in situations like this one, so the others did nothing. Since the infected team had an inability to speak, they had to communicate through their actions and expressions. Smoker shot witch a sympathetic look, and hunter finally let her go.

Witch ran over to smoker, who had his arms outstretched. She hugged him next, and his tall, thin frame hugged her back. She began crying again.

Hunter could admit, he was a little jealous of smoker. Witch always counted on him, clung to him for everything. Hunter knew smoker never tried to do that, witch was just naturally more attracted to him. Hunter couldn't blame her, though. Lately, the swollen areas on smoker's face have been going down, and hunter got into more fights with zombies and survivors. Hunter turned around and headed into the into the bathroom of their hideout. He made sure the door was closed and locked before he took his hood off his head. He didn't want anybody to see. Anybody to see how ugly he was. Or at least he thought he was.

He studied his own face over and over until he got sick of looking at himself. He growled and smashed the mirror. His comrades in the next room heard the crash and jumped to see what happened. He shoved his hood back on and kicked open the door. Witch and smoker rushed over to him to figure out what had happened. He groaned and walked away.

Hunter sat on the couch and kept his grim look. He stared out the cracks of the boards on the windows. It was raining outside, nothing new. It rained everyday here. Witch walked over and sat next to him. She looked at him, but he didn't even notice her there. She looked at the fraction of his face she could actually see of his face. A tear streamed down the side of his cheek, and dropped onto his navy blue hoodie. Witch felt so bad for him. She wanted to know what could make a tough man like him cry.

She finally stared him down long enough to have him notice her. She smiled and put her palm on his cheek, careful not to claw him. He was able to pull the sexy half-smile everyone loved. That made her face turn red as a tomato. She stood up, and so did hunter. Hunter pointed to the top of a nearby building. She smiled and hopped on his back. Smoker shot out his tongue and pulled open the door for them. When hunter jumped and hooked himself on a window sill, witch laughed in excitement. She had never been so high up before. She clung tighter to his hoodie, scared she might fall. Hunter kept sprinting up the building util his claws hooked the top of the structure. Witch had never been so happy before. She clung tighter and tighter hunter until he grunted at her. Then she loosened her grip on his hoodie and relaxed while he pulled them to the top of the building. She hopped off his back and onto the rooftop. Hunter sat down and pulled her down with him. He wanted to say something to her, but he couldn't choke the words out. His brain didn't function properly to speak. He knew how, he just couldn't. Witch wished he same thing. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then hunter opened his mouth and managed to choke out, "Thanks." It wasn't much but witch understood what he was thanking her for. The comfort she gave him when he was insecure. Insecure and jealous, only she didn't know about the jealousy part. She knew jealousy, but never toward her. Never because of her. She was always the odd one out, or the one who was jealous.

Hunter knew he was lucky for witch to follow him. At least he felt lucky.

Hunter lied down on the roof, and put his hands on his head. He took an unnecessary deep breath and relaxed. Witch lied down next to him, and looked at his his face. He always wondered about his eyes, 'what does the other half of his face look like?'. She sat up and held out her hand toward him. He hesitated, because she had extremely long claws. So he grabbed her wrist we and was pulled up. She walked behind him, and yanked his hood down. Her expression changed completely.

Meanwhile, the smoker and jockey where wondering what to do without the life of the party, the hunter, there. Smoker ran his hand through his slick dark hair, and sighed. He walked up to the partially broken mirror and looked at himself in a fine area. He thought he didn't look that bad, for a zombie. He was still his emo- looking self, but his skin was a different color and his eyes were golden. "Golden," he thought. "It's better than brown."

When witch yanked off hunter's hood, her expression completely changed. She started to smile as she examined him. He had dirty brown hair and reddish eyes. He had the complexion of a teenage male, about eighteen or nineteen. He was shocked of what witch had done. How could she? All he wanted now was for her not to tell the others. Not to show the others. He shook his head. He put his claws over his face. "No," he thought. "How could she do this?"

Hunter took another deep breath. He finally said, "Why?".

Witch smiled and put her claws on his chest. Then she pushed him onto rooftop. She smiled, then scratched the floor with her claws. It screeched, and seconds later, smoker's tongue wrapped around her waist and legs. She tugged it twice, then swooped below.

She was pure evil. The one chance he gets to impress her, she uses the emergency noise just to get away from him. When he looked over the side of the building, he saw Smoker kissing the witch. He fell back, and rested on the rooftop until he finally fell unconscious.

When hunter woke up, he looked back down at the two. Witch was asleep in smoker's arms, and smoker got bored and was playing with his tongue. Hunter was agitated of what he saw earlier. But he couldn't put his hands on smoker. He was his best friend.

Witch awoke at around 3 a.m. She was still in smoker's arms, who had fallen asleep hours ago. She noticed his tongue hung out of his mouth. She started to mess with him by seeing how far his tongue could actually stretch. Then she rolled it back up and tried to put it in his mouth. He must've had some sort of trick, because it kept rolling over his body and down the road. She got back in his arms eventually and put her hand on his shoulder to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed his tongue was rolled out and spread down the road.

She pretended to be asleep to make him not notice her guilty look. He knew she must've done it, so he poked her. And did so until she got angry and clawed him in the face.

Blood spurted out of the gash on his cheek, and he growled in pain. He stood up and scowled at him. She had an angry look wiped across her face. Hunter watched from above, and did not like what he was seeing. He crouched down, glaring at his target. The witch. She was backing away to catch speed on HER target, smoker. Witch was one fast undead, so nailing the fall to pounce her is a total challenge. But hunter took the challenge with a smile. He pushed himself backwards, and launched.

Smoker saw him jump, and so he smiled devilishly and backed up. Next thing witch knew, a hunter was tearing her stomach open. Why would he do this? She hated when he acted up, but this was ridiculous. 'Is he trying to kill me?' She thought. He suddenly stopped. 'What am I doing?' He asked himself. He shot off her and motioned smoker to hop on his back. Smoker did, and hunter sprinted up the building with him. When they reached the top, smoker spoke. How? He said, "You didn't have to do that, bro." Hunter's jaw dropped. Hunter could barely speak a word at a time, much less a full sentence. "How?!" Hunter exclaimed. "I could talk this whole time, I just didn't want anyone to find out."

Hunter was shocked. He didn't know what- or how to say. Hunter wanted to say something, so badly. He wanted to apologize to witch for what he'd done, but he didn't know how. So he pointed to smoker, then to witch. "You want me to talk to her?" Smoker coughed. Hunter nodded and said "Sorry!". Smoker understood now. He latched his tongue around the pipe that emerged from from the roof. He hopped down to witch, who was scratched open and bleeding. He put a sympathetic look on his face and shot his tongue around her wrist. As she stood up, he held her upwards and sucked his tongue back in. "Witch," he started. "Hunter wants you to know that he's crazy sorry about what he did and wants to patch you up." Witch was surprised about smoker talking. Hunter landed harshly on the pavement in front of them. He picked up a roll of bandage wrap and started to wrap her waist with it. When it was completely covered, blood started to seep through. Hunter didn't seem to care. He grabbed her wrist and walked her over to smoker, who had his arms outstretched. She rubbed past him, and walked toward hunter. Smoker was devastated. "What are you-" he started, then she started to kiss hunter. Hunter widened his hidden eyes and looked over to smoker who was staring at the two sadly. Hunter furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged. Witch didn't notice, and kissed him more.

Smoker finally hung his head and opened the door. Before he stepped in, he flipped off hunter. Hunter didn't care right now. He was kissing his witch. His only true love.

When smoker got inside, jockey was parading around in circles with a cupcake. "Jockey, what the hell are you doing?" Smoker said. Jockey couldn't believe it. Smoker was talking. "Stupid hunter..." He muttered. Jockey gave him a confused look. "Hunter's making out with my girlfriend."

Chapter 1 out of wtf ever is over. I write moar l8r. Right now my focus is finishing my Borderlands fanfic, cuz I've been really into Borderlands lately. Check it out. It's called "The Hunter". It's pretty sweet. Thx for reading! *brohoof*

Shut up. Not a brony. Maybe the term is "tombrony".

Lol.


End file.
